High power DC supplies are used in a variety of applications. For example, a 28-volt DC power supply may be utilized for military electronic equipment on aircraft. The 28-volt supply may provide up to 45 amps to a load. Such power supplies are subject to transients generated by devices onboard the aircraft. For example, inductive devices being switched may generate substantial transients which can damage sensitive electronic devices and which can interrupt operation of electronic systems. Proper operation of electronic systems is critical to the operation of the aircraft. Mil-Std-704A establishes a power transient curve, which defines the maximum voltage transient to be 80 volts for 70 milliseconds, and the maximum energy transient to be 56 volts for 700 milliseconds, while supporting a 45-amp load.
Known prior art transient suppressors have utilized control devices such as FETs (field effect transistors) which operate in a linear region in response to a transient voltage. Operation in the linear region generates significant heat and requires the use of high power control devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved high-power transient suppressors and methods of transient suppression.